inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inbetweeners Movie
The Inbetweeners is a 2011 film directed by Ben Palmer, who directed all six episodes of the second series of The Inbetweeners. It stars Simon Bird, Joe Thomas, James Buckley and Blake Harrison, who all play their respective characters from The Inbetweeners. The film, which was intended to be the final farewell to the boys, proved so successful that Inbetweeners creators decided to create a sequel, The Inbetweeners 2. Plot The boys - Will, Simon, Jay and Neil - have finished their exams and are about to leave school. Within their final week, Carli dumps Simon, Jay's grandfather dies and Will's father reveals he's married his mistress. Depressed, the boys decide to go on holiday and Neil books them on a trip to Malia, Crete. Their accommodation is awful but the boys meet four girls in an empty bar during their first night out: Will chats to Alison and mocks her cliched "Greek waiter boyfriend" scenario; Simon bores Lucy to death talking about Carli; Neil has a non-conversation with Lisa, and Jay "gets stuck" with the bubbly Jane. The girls go on their way after Neil pulls two older women, but arrange to meet the boys the next day. Outside the bar, Jay fails in his attempt to chat-up the club's PR girl as Simon sees Carli across the street. He chats awkwardly with her, until run over by a quadbike ridden by James, an obnoxious club rep and Carli's new squeeze. Carli reveals she is going to a boat party and Simon pledges to meet her there. The next day, Will and Simon awaken to hear Neil being given oral sex by a middle-aged woman and Jay sleeping face-first in an ants nest outside the hotel. After sobering up, the boys go to meet the girls by their hotel pool. Jay's shorts are pulled down by a local boy and so throws the boy (who cannot swim) into the pool. At the same time, Will gets into an argument with the father of a family with a wheelchair bound daughter whose poolside sun-loungers were 'requisitioned' by the boys, stating matter of factly that 'she doesn't even need a chair'. The boys are then thrown out of the hotel. Jay argues with Simon over his obsession with Carli and they 'fight' in the street. Will and Neil separate the pair and drag them off in different directions. Desperate to buy a ticket for the boat party, Simon attempts to sell his clothes to James, but never gets paid for them. Meanwhile, Jay tears up two of the boat party tickets he secretly bought as a surprise with money he received after the death of his grandfather. He and Neil then go to a club where they watch a male-stripper perform auto-fellatio, before running into James and his friends. James then threatens Jay and Neil into leaving the club. Eventually the four boys meet at the original bar and bury the hatchet. Before long, the girls turn up and suggest they skinny dip at the local beach. Jane goes in to kiss Jay, but he is embarrassed by her size so she leaves him behind. Will has better luck with Alison until he stumbles across her boyfriend having sex with another woman; Alison then runs off in tears. Lucy and Simon appear to be growing closer until he sees Carli on the beach and leaves Lucy alone in the sea. After their events of the girls deciding to leave the boys in such disgrace of the events that had happened, the four lads decide to make up and regardless of what they went through throughout their time in the TV series. Jay lying and being a bad friend, Simon losing his cool, Will being too posh and sensible and Neil showing a lack of intelligence, quickly change their ways. Will admits 'he had the best night of his life', Jay admits to Simon he bought boat party after his grandad passed away, but angrily teared them up after the fight, Simon cooly accepts the justification. When Will is passed out after getting too drunk he almost falls asleep in the ants nest Jay was on the first night of their holiday. Instead of Jay sitting there and laughing, mocking his friends like he always does, he takes him into the hotel room they're staying in and allows Will to sleep on his bed. The following morning, the boys are able to obtain tickets for the boat party and meet the girls on board. Simon witnesses an argument between James and Carli on board. Carli then kisses Simon passionately in order to make James jealous, and Simon finally realises he is being used. Finally seeing Carli for her true colours, he ditches her for good. Jay apologises to Jane, and she takes him into the toilets to perform oral sex on him. After finishing, they meet James who mocks Jane's size and extorts money from Jay to snort drugs. Jay gives him a twenty euro note that had been concealed in his bottom and James unknowingly gets faeces on his nose. After a conversation about 'ethics', Neil and Lisa collectively decide to be together and celebrate by dry-humping each other. Alison hunts out Will and asks to be his girlfriend. He eagerly agrees as Simon realises that Lucy, who gave her ticket to him so he could attend the boat party, is more worthy of his attentions than Carli. He then jumps off the boat to swim to her on the beach but gets into trouble after a moment and has to be airlifted to shore. He reconciles with Lucy on the beach, and is taken to hospital. After the boat party ends, everyone meets Simon in the hospital and after he recovers, they spend the rest of their holiday as couples. After a tearful farewell to the girls, they return to the UK and meet up with the girls and their parents at the airport, and look forward to the next stage of their lives. Cast Music The official movie soundtrack was released in 2011. Category:Music Category:Films